


Brothers, nearly

by Averia



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I was hoping I could ask you that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers, nearly

Steve hated it. He hated the feeling of not being able to do anything. If he could not do anything, he felt like back then. Back then, when he was small and frail and weak. He felt that way now. Only that he was not able to do something even with his strength as Captain America. Along with Natasha and Sam he had been looking for Bucky. He was glad to have the two at his side, but they made him so very aware of what he was missing: his best friend, whom he had currently pressed against the steel wall by his collar.

"Why did you disappear again?" hissed Steve and he hoped the desperation in his words was swallowed by the angry sound. Every time he had caught a glimpse of Bucky, his best friend had been gone the next moment. Natasha had warned him, Sam had warned him and lastly Fury, that Bucky was used - as an assassin and a spy - to slip through one's fingers.

Bucky did not answer; he just looked at him, calm and collected. Steve hated him for it. Why did Bucky not miss him like he missed his best friend? It was not fair, like everything else in his life. Before joining the army he had been weak and when he was strong, his life had lastly been doomed and he had taken Bucky down with him. His friend shared the same fate, alone in a time they should not live in.

"If it had not been for the serum, none of this would have happened."

And it was true. Johann Schmidt would never have been as strong without the serum. Red Skull would never have existed like this. A metal hand touched his shoulder.

"If it had not been for the serum, Hydra would have been successful. They would have found a way without serum, but not America, not us, not you. "

Steve smiled slightly. He had forgotten, with more and more time, under the cover of the Winter Soldiers the heart of his best friend would start beating again. It was James who was with him when he was in trouble, in front of him he could doubt himself, in front of him he was not Captain America. He withdrew his hand, Bucky would not disappear. Not this time. The silence was heavy and had never been as awkward before.

"So what do you do on weekends? I mean, all members of our singing group are dead. "

"Honestly, I was hoping I could ask you that question."

"Steve, I was being brainwashed. Leisure, I did not even know what that is. "

"Oh, yeah. Um ... You know Natasha and Sam will surely help us. Natasha tries to bring me together with women all the time anyway. "

"Hm ... Natasha ... that's the Russian?"

"No Bucky."

"You're right, it's too early. Not yet. "

His eyebrows furrowed, "Preferably never!"

_I don't wanna be your hero_

_I don't wanna be a big man_

_I just wanna fight with everyone else_

_© Hero - Family Of The Year_


End file.
